1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for discharging electro static fields in dry cleaning machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art devices are best illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,223 of July 28, 1953. In that patent, a rod like collecting electrode was positioned in a fluid path in a dry cleaning machine, a power source was provided and one end of the collecting electrode was connected to a ground. A transformer in connection with the power source along with a rectifier in connection with the secondary of the transformer provided a current which was directed through the collecting electrode to ground. The electrons comprising part of the electro static field generated in the dry cleaning machine were removed from the dry cleaning machine by the grounding electrode and the current flowing there through. In the present invention, the grounding device is installed in a fluid path in a dry cleaning machine and utilizes radio active material positioned on a conductor in spaced relation to a receiving antenna in the fluid path. Electrons and the like flowing from the radioactive source toward the receiving antenna form a radiation path by ionization for the electrons comprising the electro static field in the fluid path to the receiving antenna which is grounded to a ground externally of the dry cleaning machine.